An Uncertain Mission
by Aristea
Summary: Ed comes home without an automail and requested Winry to make him a new one, but what she doesn't know is that Ed secretly has other plans. R


**An Uncertain Mission**

**Age**

**Winry – 19 **

**Edward – 20**

**Alphonse-17**

**Chapter 1**

In a stuffy room, a girl with blonde hair merrily trudged back and forth while grabbing random things here and there. She whistled a happy tune while working in rhythm as she maintained her fast pace. A few hours past by and she still continued tediously. She excitedly polished her masterpiece and after screwing in the last bolt she flung her latest invention in the air with sparkles in her eyes and hugged it as if it was the cutest plushie in the world.

"Aha behold my newest automail innovation" the girl exclaimed as if there was a huge crowd in front. "By installing this, no automail wielder will ever have to experience sudden malfunctions anymore! Not only that but it will also increase performance by…" she added while doing a dramatic pose, but her day dream was suddenly cut off by her grandmother screaming "Winry! Come out here quick!". "Hai!" Winry playful replied as she jogged towards outside.

When she finally reached outside she asked "Is it customers?" but after looking into the horizon she managed to answer her own question. There in the distance was Ed and Alphonse walking towards their direction.

Everything for a split second stopped for Winry. There was Ed with his usual cheeky grin and his proud state alchemist military uniform coming closer and closer. Her heart raced when she noticed Ed, from the looks of it, has already surpassed her height. She mentally sighed at how she didn't witness his growth spurt, but as her eyes continued to examine him her blood pressure suddenly sky rocket.

"EDWAaaaAARD! What the hell did you do to my automail!" roared Winry as she waved her metal wrench with monstrous force.

"Uhh it was well… I had to scrap it." Ed shyly and nervously confessed while fingering the empty slot where his automail was suppose to be present. Just hearing the word "scrap" made Winry run towards the state alchemist and beat the shit out of him. "Edward Elric how dare you scrap anyone of my creations!" She said while mercilessly pummeling him.

"Winry-san it had to be done. The automail's damage gained from a field battle just a few days ago was beyond repair, so we didn't really have a choice." Alphonse said hoping to calm the mechanic's fury. Ed stared at him as if Alphonse was his knight and shining armor who had just defended him from a fire breathing dragon.

"Oh…" Winry said sadly while letting go of Ed's collar with her head bent low. The Elric brothers couldn't help but keep silent at her sudden change of mood. All of a sudden Winry cupped Ed's face with both of her hands making him blush a good shade of red. She suddenly faced him with tear stained eyes "Ed…" she said sadly. "Winry…" Ed replied as he tried to stroke her hair. Both Alphonse and Pinako awed at the scene.

"Ed you jerk …I know your lying!" She yelled with hurt written all over her expression while banging her head against Ed's with full force, Ed couldn't dodge because her two hands kept his head in place. "Do you expect me to believe that?! You guys said it yourself the battle just happened a few days ago then why can't I find a single scratch on Ed!?" Winry asked as she accusingly pointed her finger at the Elrics as they gulped at the same time.

"Uh uh uh…Well you see…" Ed reasoned but failed miserably, good thing Alphonse took over "Ah you see Winry-san in order to keep the soldier's population up the Military gave birth to medical alchemy where in they can instantly revive and repair human tissue, but of coarse this type of alchemy so far is still not applicable to open surgery only to non lethal injuries, that's why the military kept it confidential so no one would abuse the newly developed technique." Alphonse stated confidently while making hand gestures to provide a clearer image of what he's talking about.

Winry eyed Ed for confirmation, all he could muster up was a simple expression that says "What he said.". "Well okay then, but because you lost all of it you need to wait at least one week. That's the amount of time needed in order for me to make a new one." Winry exclaimed while clapping her hands together in glee, the thrill of installing her new invention secretly into Ed's new automail just makes her spine tingle.

"You two can stay here for the week." Pinako offered. "Thanks for the offer Pinako obaa-san." Ed saluted her gratefully, while Al bowed respectfully. Pinako entered silently leaving the two brothers outside.

"Nii-san! You're an awful liar when you're in front of Winry-san." Al scolded Ed. "I can't help it." Ed blushed as he scratched his head with slight irritation. "Yeah well what about you? What the crap is medical alchemy anyway!?" Ed countered trying to save his face in front of his little brother. "Well at least I thought of something unlike you nii-san! And what were you thinking when you said you scrapped your automail when its safely stored at the military's storage room!" Al argued while waving hand gestures. "I need to come up with some excuse 

to…Mmmph !" Ed shouted but was easily hushed by Al. "Nii-san be quiet, your whole plan will be ruined." Al said while trying to calm Ed's temper. "Y-your right Al, thanks." Ed sighed while walking towards the Rockbell's domain.

Day 1

The wooden door slammed open as Winry yawned and stretched at the same time. Walking groggily she directly went towards the kitchen to make breakfast, but to her surprise the Elric brothers were already there. "Ohai-yo Winry-san." Al greeted kindly while Ed just smiled widely. "Whoa, when did you get these done?" Winry said as she scanned the table filled with different delectable fit for a complete morning meal. "It was nii-san's idea." Al said while pointing at Ed who whistled a suspicious tune.

Winry was about to comment but before doing so Ed already stuffed her mouth with a huge chunk of waffle making her eyes widen. "Ah-ah ah you need to eat quickly so you can get back to work. I have an important mission to do later on." Ed scolded while smiling.

Winry could only swallow the waffle while washing it down with orange juice. After clearing her throat she said "Psht, I thought you hated missions." "I do…but this ones special." Ed replied but softly whispered the second phrase. "Aah I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure you'll do fine." Winry said confidently while gnawing on her toast.

"_Well my mission's success depends on you." _Ed thought nervously as he took a sip at his morning coffee. While Ed was drinking Winry whispered to Ed "Ed…The coffee your drinking has milk in it." After hearing so Ed as if on cue spat the coffee out desperately "Al what the hell do you think your doing!? You know I hate milk!" Ed shouted while waving the empty mug.

"Nii-san that coffee was suppose to be for Pinako. Its your fault for drinking without asking." Al rolled his eyes, annoyed by his brother's whining. Winry laughed out loud, while Ed ducked his head down because of embarrassment.

"Awe Poor wittle Edward." Winry teased while giggling. She noticed Ed was struggling to wipe the coffee out of his clothes, she forgot Ed had only one arm for now.

She took out a napkin and suddenly started wiping Ed's shirt, making him blush a deep shade of red. "T-t-thanks Winry." Ed gently said while holding her hand making her stop "but I'm alright now." He continued. The two stared deeply into one another, but Winry soon realized what they were doing and quickly jerked away "D-don't take this the wrong way shorty, that was only an act of gratitude for making breakfast." Winry stated while trying to hide her blush. Ed was about to say something until Winry suddenly blurted. "Well daylights burning better get back to 

work!" She exclaimed as she sprinted towards her workshop leaving a confused alchemist behind.

**Winry's Point of View**

"_Ah-ah ah you need to eat quickly so you can get back to work. I have an important mission to do later on."_

Ed's words echoed in my head. "Was I nothing more than an automail mechanic to him?" I thought sadly, I guess it is true, after all the only time he ever goes home is when he needs upgrades or repairs. He never goes home for a pleasant visit. "Ed I wish you knew how I felt, then maybe…just maybe I could be more than a simple mechanic to you." I pondered while wiring up the newly started automail.

**Back at the Elric Brothers**

Pwaaaanng!

"Nii-san that was so rude!" Al said while smacking Ed's head with a frying pan. "What type of guy stuffs waffles down a girl's throat!" Al added. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to make it obvious!" Ed said while massaging his aching temples.

"You should go and apologize to Winry-san." Al suggested while crossing his arms on his chest."I bet she was hurt because normally she would've hit you with a wrench." Al reasoned while maintaining an angry vibe.

"_Crap, he's right."_

"Alright alright I'm going." Ed said while marching towards Winry's workshop. "Winry I'm coming in." He said barging in without waiting for a reply.

"Winry I wanted to tell…" Ed nervously said but his heart sank as he saw a surprised Winry look at him with tear stained eyes .

"Uh-uh I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time." Ed stammered while quickly shutting the door close. He slowly made his way back to the kitchen where Al looked at him questioningly.

"So how did it go?" Al asked. "You were right Al." Ed said burying his head into his palms. "So nii-san what are you going to do about it?" Al curiously asked while washing the dishes. "I'm gonna make it up to her." Ed said brightly after recovering from his dilemma and standing up.

"See ya later Al!" Ed shouted while running towards Winry's workshop."Good luck with your mission nii-san." Al secretly whished to himself.

Ed dashed inside Wirny's workshop making her drop her tools in surprise. "Winry!" Ed said while catching his breathe. "Hmm?" Winry replied still a bit shocked. "Let's go shopping!" Ed said while smirking proudly. "Eh?" Winry still dumbfounded was grabbed by the hand and pulled all the way to the train station by Ed.

**On the Train**

"Ed…" Winry calmly said. "Now now Winry I know what you're gonna say and I…" Ed said sheepishly while making uneasy hand gestures. "Why couldn't you wait until I can fucking change my clothes!" Winry with all her fury stated.

Ed looked a bit confused but then realized she was still wearing her usual work clothes. He blushed at how revealing her black tube top can be and quickly looked away towards the window. Winry was still mad about how indecent her clothing was until Ed offered her his red coat. "Winry, I'm sorry. Here use this." Ed said still blushing while still looking outside.

"T-thanks." Winry said gratefully while wearing Ed's coat. The rest of the train ride went in awkward silence until. "Winry is that r-really you?" Winry and Ed's eyes both widen in surprise.

"It c-can't be."

**Cliff hangy sorry bout that O.o Please review if you think its good.**


End file.
